


Daisuke: The Digimon Champion

by ZygardeKing92



Series: SOP (Severely Overpowered) [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92





	Daisuke: The Digimon Champion

 

Daisuke Motomiya

Daisuke/Davis

 

Partner: Veemon

 

X-Veemon

\- Strong Crunch

\- Nova Flame

\- Mega Punch

\- Steel Wing

\- Steel Claw

\- Nova Blast

\- Brutal Brawl

\- X-Laser

 

Flamedramon

\- Blazing Speed

\- Flaming Charge

\- Slash

\- Flame Shield

\- Flaming Fists

\- Fire Rocket

 

Magnamon

\- Magna Punch

\- Magna Kick

\- Crushing Brawl

\- Shining Gold Solar Storm

\- Plasma Shoot

\- Magna Blast

\- Magna Explosion

 

UlforceVeedramon

\- Infinity Speed

\- Tensegrity Shield

\- Ulforce Saber

\- Dragon Charge

\- Cosmic Force

\- Shining V-Force

 

Burst Mode: UlforceVeedramon Paladin Mode

\- Super Infinity Speed

\- Mega Tensegrity Shield

\- Blazing Ulforce Saber

\- Omega Blade

\- Omega Blade: Annihilation Vortex

\- Omega Blade: Final Slash

\- Ultimate Cosmic Force

\- Final Ultra Shining V-Force

 

Daisuke

UlforceVeedramon Paladin Mode

\- Mega Tensegrity Shield

\- Ultimate Cosmic Force

\- Blazing Ulforce Saber

\- Omega Blade: Cyclone

\- Omega Blade: Final Judgement

\- Final Shining Burst/Victory Burst

\- Final Ultra Shining V-Force

 

Daisuke clenched his fist tightly. 'I,no,we...will show you our full power!!!!!'

UlforceVeedramon Paladin Mode stood proud and tall in front of the entire army of Vamdemon clones. Daemon gritted his teeth. 'Crush him!' He roared.

The BelialVamdemon clones all fired 'Melting Blood' simultaneously, but UlforceVeedramon casually unleashed its Mega Tensegrity Shield, negating them completely.

'Blazing Ulforce Saber!' Extending two blades from the bracelets on his arms, burning with blue fire, UlforceVeedramon suddenly vanished. This was followed by the death screams of over a hundred clones, as they were sliced to bits before dissolving into scraps of data.

'Final Ultra Shining V-Force!' Opening up his chest plate, UlforceVeedramon shot out the most massive, gargantuan blast of sapphire-blue energy, which instantly erased the Giant VenomVamdemon and BelialVamdemon clones from existence.

'Omega Blade: Final Judgement!' Raising the Omega Blade, which glowed a brilliant gold, UlforceVeedramon brought it down on Daemon; with one last painful scream, Daemon was completely and utterly deleted, no longer able to terrorise the Digital World for an eternity.  

 

Daisuke and X-Veemon

1\. Vs. Taichi and Greymon

X-Veemon easily negates Nova Blast with Steel Claw, before unleashing Brutal Brawl followed by Mega Punch on Greymon, sending the Champion Level skidding unceremoniously across the ground. Both X-Veemon and Greymon unleash Nova Flame, but to everyone's surprise X-Veemon overpowers Greymon and uppercuts Greymon with Mega Punch, sending him flying upwards. X-Veemon gets above, grabs Greymon and, making everyone's eyes pop out, swings Greymon around in the air before slamming him to the ground, knocking him out. 

2\. Vs. Izzy and Kabuterimon

To make it simple...

X-Veemon shook off Electro Shocker like it was nothing, then proceeded to beat Kabuterimon up with Steel Claw, Brutal Brawl and Mega Punch, before finally defeating himwith a powerful Nova Blast.

3\. Vs. TK and Angemon

X-Veemon grabs Angemon's staff as he swings it downward, before slamming Mega Punch into Angemon, sending Angemon sprawling. X-Veemon then battles with Steel Claw against Angel's Staff, before it gets hit by Hand of Fate. As Angemon takes off into the air, X-Veemon follows with Steel Wing and cuts Angemon down. X-Veemon unleashes X-Laser while Angemon unleashes Hand of Fate; X-Laser easily overcomes Hand of Fate and knocks Angemon unconscious.

 

 UlforceVeedramon Paladin Mode

Super Infinity Speed

\- 12 times the speed of light

Omega Blade

\- 4 times as powerful as Omegamon X's All Delete

Final Ultra Shining V-Force

\- 10 times more powerful than Imperialdramon's Giga Crusher

Final Victory Burst

\- 8 times stronger than ShineGreymon's Final Shining Burst

 

 

 


End file.
